Today, when a user (a waiting party) calls a large company or service center or (a queuing party), it is very likely that he or she will be connected to an interactive voice response (IVR) system. Such systems present the waiting party with information via a series of queues such as audio prompts and get input from the caller, via dial tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones (also known as “touch tones”) or verbal commands. It is very desirable to provide a communication system and method which allows a waiting party (the waiting party) to reach a particular point in an IVR system directly, that is, without navigating through the menu hierarchy to reach that point. In the present disclosure, this process is referred to as “deep dialing”. Such systems may also be referred to as “phone menus” or “phone trees”.